


Peacemaker And The King

by Adapttoeverything34 (Everyoneisheretoday5)



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU where Darkstalker exists as an “imaginary” friend in Peacemaker’s head, Gen, Short, darkstalker is like this dependable kind of mentor figrue, i haven’t read the books in years please don’t yell at me if the characterization isn’t accurate, might make this into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Adapttoeverything34
Summary: A conversation with the giant inside of his head.
Relationships: Darkstalker & Peacemaker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Peacemaker And The King

**Author's Note:**

> Yay dragons! This is my first WoF fanfic, which is kinda funny considering how I used to be obsessed with this series in 5th grade. Hope you enjoy!

Inside of Peacemakers imagination, there lives a king. 

Peacemaker knows he’s a king because he has a crown- a grey sharp one that looks like a bunch of brambles were turned to stone. He has pretty silver teardrop scales besides his eyes, and large twisted horns.

Peacemaker is pretty sure that he’s part-Nightwing, like him, but there’s a line of white scales underneath his wings that make you feel as if you were standing next to ice. His claws are serrated and probably much sharper than the average Nightwing. On the edges of his wing membrane, the silver stars cluster together and look like snow. 

He’s big. He’s bigger than any dragon that Peacemaker has ever known. Peacemaker barely comes up to the top of his talon. His breath is almost like a gust of wind, and when he moves, he makes the ground shake. His dark-grey eyes are menacing, and his aura could make anyone feel powerless and small. 

Peacemaker isn’t afraid of him though. 

He’s been there as long as he can remember. There’s no reason to. 

“Mister Darkstalker!” Peacemaker chirps, running across the vast blank mind-space that they share. The 2-year old dragonet crans his neck to look up at him, grinning. He can’t even see his eyes from down here. “You’ll never guess what happened today!!” 

Darkstalker huffs. The sound fills Peacemaker’s mind. His voice has always sounded so  _ real,  _ almost like he’s sitting there right next to him on the jungle floor, but Peacemaker knows that he isn’t. He knows the difference between reality and imagination. 

“What happened?” Darkstalker asks gently. He has a low, gravely voice, but he still sounds like a teenager somehow. Peacemaker doesn’t know how old he is. Maybe he should ask. 

“The queen talked to me today!! Queen Glory!!! Really talked to me!” Peacemaker is jumping up and down in excitement. “She asked me what my favorite fruit is, and how I like the Nightwing village, and whether I’ve learned how to hang from trees yet!” 

He stretches out his naturally prehensile tail as a demonstration of sorts. Although he lives in the Nightwing village with his mother, Hope, he’s also part Rainwing. The stars on his wings are all different colors, and he has a ruff. He doesn’t know if he has venom fangs yet, but sometimes if he really really really tries, he can change color a little. He’s getting better at it too!

“That’s nice,” Darkstalker replies. 

“Yeah!!!” Peacemaker beams. “I was so nervous too!!! Agh I hope I didn’t mess up- what if she doesn’t like me-“ 

“I don’t think anyone could dislike you,” Darkstalker points out. One of his hulking talons comes off the floor, and looms over Peacemaker’s head, and he’d be scared if he didn’t know Darkstalker never had any intention of hurting him whatsoever, anytime. He stretches out a giant claw, and ever-so-gently brushes it against Peacemaker’s forehead. “You’re too nice and exciteable.” 

“Aw thank you! You’re nice too!” Peacemaker replies cheerfully, anxiety forgotten. “I don’t know about excitable though.”

“Hahahah,” Darkstalker chuckles, the sound booming around the space. “I used to be. Sort of.” 

“ _ Really?!”  _ Peacemaker exclaims. “When?!” 

Darkstalker smiles and huffs. 

“A long time ago. Now- what did you say back to Queen Glory?”


End file.
